


Save Them

by whumptimebaby



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Drake Merwin Mentioned, Drake has a gun, Edilio Feels Responsible For Everyone, Edilio needs therapy, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Whump, but only technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumptimebaby/pseuds/whumptimebaby
Summary: CW: Gun Wound, Major Character DeathAU where Edilio is shot by Drake in the FAYZ, and gets ready to die alone.This is a drabble, so it'll probably take you less than 30 seconds to read.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whump Time Baby's Drabbles





	Save Them

Edilio Escobar wasn’t afraid to die. He wasn’t when he stood before Drake, a pistol aimed at his chest. He wasn’t when Drake pulled the trigger. He wasn’t when his eardrum burst, and the bullet pierced his lung. 

Even now, as he sat hugging his knees, he wasn’t afraid to die, more so guilty about the things he was leaving behind. He had no right to bleed out when there were still people to protect. He had no right. 

He chuckled, blood sneaking its way out of his lips. And for the first time, he prayed. 

“Lord, please save them.”


End file.
